


The Truth

by PINA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Protagonist, Lies, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Thriller, Truth, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PINA/pseuds/PINA
Summary: This story has been told many times but from a liar’s point of view, a blind, half-truth. I’ll tell it by how I felt, how it felt to be contorted into feeling… a  distorted version of love… or how I used a mask to pretend to have feelings for someone.
Kudos: 1





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, This story is somewhat of a summary, I'm still writing the full version and a bunch of chapters!

This story has been told many times but from a liar’s point of view, a blind, half-truth. I’ll tell it by how I felt, how it felt to be contorted into feeling… a distorted version of love… or how I used a mask to pretend to have feelings for someone.

An average day, an average class, an average teasing and so on. I went riding my bike back home, as usual, I listened to my tunes and I just relaxed happily riding my bike, the wind hitting my face, and just feeling that moment, then spaced out. I heard someone yelling “H-hey waTCH OUT-” so I opened my eyes, but at that moment it was too late, I crashed the bike into someone and fell onto the ground. I mumbled an embarrassed apology at my clumsy self and rubbed my head, slowly looking up at someone standing there, with a vicious glare, they seemed angry, and I got scared and quickly stood up. I then realized that he was a guy and he was very tall compared to me… I thought it was my funeral then and there. I then quickly bowed saying “I-I’m so s-sorry I didn’t see you!” I whimpered quietly wondering what he would say or do, but all I heard was a chuckle, and he lifted my head looking at my face. I looked at his face, and he had deep purple eyes, and he had brown hair, seemingly slicked back, he then gave a grin, that seemed... unnatural. I stood up straight and looked at him. Muttering “Sorry” Once more. He then raised his hand at me and I flinched, but he just extended his hand. He wasn’t angry, wasn’t he?  
I quickly shook his hand. And he opened his mouth “Now, no need to say sorry, it was an accident” I nodded quickly grabbing my backpack on the ground, taking out my wallet, and revealing two coins and button, my eyes went blank staring at the wallet...stupid kit kat sales.  
He held his laughter, then clearing his throat “No need to pay me, just...invite me to something or. I mean, my name is Hisateru Tsumaki, and you are?” His eyes had intuition, a spark of interest. I smiled and said “Murasaki Hirose.” He smiled “What a lovely name. Anyways, about that payback, want to talk it over?” He said slyly “Wh-What? Oh, sure!” I nodded intensely, in slight fear of him, he just didn’t stop looking at me. He got closer to me and then lifted my bike, and handed me my backpack. “Guess this is yours.” I nodded and grabbed it, putting it on my back. 

I looked at him, still staring, it felt real...awkward, I put the safety chain on my bike and locked it on a lamp post. I then approached him, asking “Hisa...May I call you that?” He nodded “Oh, but of course.” He smirked and he put his arm around me, believe me, if I knew at the time I would’ve pushed him off and ran. “Well maybe, I’ll forgive this accident, and well, you and I should be good friends, won’t that work for me?” he said semi-sarcastic that last part. I looked at him and turned red, “I mean….n-no... problem, we can become friends!” Hisa smiled more naturally, “Perfect... anyways…”

Cue time skip.

After some weeks, I saw him join my school, which I found... weird, but I brushed it off. It seemed nice to have another friend in school. But he was really...Quiet. I said hi occasionally, but I talked to some other classmates.  
On the other hand, one day I was talking about types of guys I liked with some other girls, well because I was curious as well.  
“Mura, I’m wondering, what type of guys do you like?” “Oh erm, well I like them to be...sweet, caring, protective, and overly kind to everyone!” “No no not that, I mean, looks, what do you look in a guy?” “Oh...Looks, well I think red hair is cute, someone taller than me is probably another thing.” I said that and then excused myself to my seat. I then noticed Hisa then glancing at his hair, grabbing some tufts of it and looking at it. He then stood up and walked to my seat. “Which color of red do you like better, a brighter red or some darker shade?” I blinked in confusion. he...overheard. my conversation. “Uhm, preferably I don’t really mind.” Hisateru’s gaze went at ease. “Perfect, well I was just asking.” He tapped my nose gently and smiled walking away. I blushed slightly, but then I shook it off. I then proceeded to the vending machine because I had a Kit Kat craving. The next day, I noticed something different, Hisateru’s hair...was red. I asked him what and why he did that and he only said: “You know why.” 

Day after day, week after week, Hisateru and I became closer friends, we would walk to and from school, go to cafes, talk and talk. But I didn’t really consider us more than friends. Nothing else, but he took it another way. 

Valentine’s Day came rolling in, I walked into class expecting not much from that holiday since it’s probably saint valencry for me, And then I reached my desk, seeing a white envelope on it. I put my bag down and I opened the envelope and it read. 

“Dear Mura, I’ve had some feelings for you for quite a while, so I ask you to meet me behind the school, during the break if it’s best for you, I have to tell you what I truly feel.” 

I looked at the note for any signature but it had nothing. I looked around and saw no one of suspicion, but damn that was one creepy handwriting. After classes, I decided to go behind the school to see who this note was from. 

I made it to the back of the school and waited, then I felt unease, insecurity looming over me. What mess was I going to get into? I should’ve listened to my gut...But then, I felt a tap to my shoulder and I turned around, It was Hisa. I felt my insecurity leave slightly but it still loomed over me. 

“So it was...you who wrote it?” I took the envelope from my pocket and showed it to him, and all he did was a simple nod. And then. 

“Mura, the day that I met you...was the day I felt that I needed to be with you, you give me happiness that I’ve never felt before.” He then grabbed my hands, gripping them tightly “Murasaki, will you..be mine?” I looked at him directly into the eyes and I felt an intense gaze from him and he didn’t let my hands go, he wouldn't let me go until I answered. My insecurity grew to consume me. He seemed nice, but my gut screamed saying “no no...this is bad news!” I closed my eyes, and got out of Hisa’s grip, stepping back. “Hisa, this is really really sweet. But-“ Before I could say anything else, he placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me. At this instant, I pushed him off turning red. “Hisa...no, it was really sweet, but I only see you as a friend...sorry, I’m sure you’ll find someone,” I said firmly, And my gut agreed with my decision. 

There and then, his eyes went blank, staring at me, they looked at me and I could feel like he was staring into my soul. I trembled and I began stepping back “S-sorry I have to g-go now” I began quickly walking back into the building, and he gripped my arm “Mura, don’t go, please.” His grip tightened more, making me pull back to him, he then pulled me into a hug, gripping me with inhuman strength, he pressed me onto his shoulder and he, grabbed my hair, holding it gently. I felt paralyzed, I was scared. He then said to me quietly “You know, you’re making me angry, I’ve cared for you, I’ve been nice, sweet, protective, isn’t that your type of guy? Didn’t you say that? Are you lying?” I shook my head passively “no...I don’t lie” I tried getting away from his grip, but his nails clawed into me, I flinched and I stood quiet. He chuckled, “Now, one more time, Will you be mine? Murasaki?” I stiffened for a moment and spaced out.  
What would I risk? What would I lose? Would I be blamed? As I wondered about all the possibilities. Then he mumbled, “I’ll help you get to your decision quicker, won’t your classmates be scared if they see me angry?” I inhaled silently, and for the sake...Of anyone getting hurt.  
I felt this side of him before, but I’ve never...truly seen it. It’s frightening. So I inhaled and I gripped his shirt lifting my head up slightly, looking at his shoulder, feeling the gaze in his eyes burn into my head. “I’ll be….y-yours.” I flinched, feeling, weak... pathetic. Quickly I could feel his glare ease, and his grip loosening. I quickly stepped back, to stand, avoiding to look at his eyes. He then placed his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead. “Now, you complete me.” And I* merely nodded. After a couple of months, my parents, his parents and everyone else knew, and I put on a smile as if nothing happened. I went on dates with him, hung around him...and only...listened to him and only him. I practically isolated myself. I didn’t feel anything, I just wanted to survive...Him.

Then, I saw him...I got paired up with someone else in a group project and he took it...too calm. I was discussing the project with my partner, and well it was all normal. Hisateru told me to go ahead since he had to talk about the project. Or so he said, I was walking by the town, to get a lemonade since I was craving one, and I heard crashing by an alley, I froze, looking around thinking it was just a stray cat looking for food. But then I heard muffled screaming. My instincts rose up and took out my phone to call the police. I stepped closer and closer to where the sounds came from. I got closer, and I heard was heavy breathing, then a small clank echoed through the alley. I quickly hid behind some boxes, Observing and recording everything on my phone, of course, it was a darn murder. I paid close attention to every sound and then, the murderer took out their phone, and seemed to call someone, then suddenly.  
My phone rang at full volume. The killer’s eyes quickly shifted to where I was, and I quickly hung up, staying silent, covering my mouth and crawling the hell out of there. After I made it out, I quickly began walking to the police station, but before entering I decided to check my call history, I went to ‘recent calls’ and checked and the name that appeared was “Hisateru” I began wondering “I-I must’ve been timing and coincidence, right?” I continued walking and my phone rang again. I answered: “Hello-” “Where are you going?” I quickly turned around to see Hisateru behind me, I then hung up, waving at him and smiling. Hisateru approached me and kissed me on the forehead. “Where have you been wandering to?” I glanced up at the police station, and I gripped my phone tightly. Hisa glanced at my phone and grabbed it. “What’s wrong with your phone? You seem tense” “Hey hey, give it back, please.” He looked at my phone and unlocked it. “Hmm, and what’s the problem? Why can’t I see your phone?” He said smugly, Which really annoyed me. After some minutes he handed my phone back. “No need to worry, was just, making sure of something, You’re all clear!” He grinned and he put his arm around me. "Now, want to eat somewhere?”  
After that long evening, I made it home, I said goodbye to him, hugging and smiling at him. After he left, I rubbed my temples, very tired, I could barely sleep since his confession would always replay with alternate endings. I then looked at my backpack and I grabbed my phone, and I went to look at the video, it was deleted. I grumbled, knowing Hisa deleted it, but luckily I went to the “recently deleted folder” And recovered the video, I sighed in relief, standing up. I told my mother that I’d be back soon. I quickly ran to the police station.  
“Hello miss how may I help you?” I inhaled deeply, taking all of my courage with me “I Uhm, witnessed a….m-murder.” The receptionist blinked. “Well uhm..Follow me, to the chief’s office.”  
I entered the chief’s office and I sat down, the man spoke clearly and firmly, on how brave I was and how this is an act of heroism...I felt more like a coward than a hero. Finally, I showed him the video. He observed it carefully and after fifteen minutes he asked me. “What is your name miss?” I trembled “Can I keep this tip anonymous? I’m scared of what he’ll do to me if he finds out.” The chief nodded. “Of course we’ll keep your secret, just your name for the files.” I nodded”  
“Murasaki Hirose.” “There, now, do you probably know this suspect?” I nodded hesitantly “Yea, it’s likely, Hisateru Tsumaki….M-my..b-boy...classmate.” The chief rose an eyebrow “What school do you go to?” “Sakamoto School for the talented.” He nodded “That’s all the details we need, we’ll ask you more when it comes to interrogating your class.” I nodded and stood up “Thank you!” The chief finished downloading the video and I quickly left, running back home.  
It was then the morning when It was a normal class, and then the police sirens became louder and louder, it practically gave me panic attacks. Then the teacher was interrupted by the officers arriving, immediately calling for “Hisateru Tsumaki” The whole class went silent and stared at him. He stood up calmly and began walking to the door, as he walked there, he tapped my nose and smiled. He then left the classroom. I shuddered, feeling a terrible presence. After three hours, they questioned everyone, and everyone had an alibi, everyone was innocent. As everyone was reunited in the classroom, Hisateru walked back into class as if nothing happened. I was...Confused, was I wrong? Was the calling just a coincidence, is he telling the truth? Do I really distrust him...Or is it all in my head. I spaced out for a few minutes. Wondering what happened, maybe I’m exaggerating. Maybe Hisa is normal, and I’m just going mad, Maybe he cares for me a lot, couldn’t that be it? Maybe I’m the pathetic one here.

Then the bell rang. I walked home, but quieter than usual, I kept looking at the floor, avoiding his stare. He then went in front of me. “Mura, do you need to tell me something?” I stopped, and I felt...guilt. Suddenly my eyes began filling with tears, and I looked up to him, to see a warped face, smirking in satisfaction. But then, he hugged me. “Who hurt you, Mura?” I gave in to his embrace and continued crying on his shoulder, I couldn’t stop crying, I just felt..horrible. “S-Sorry, I-I’m sorry...I...sent..it...I- sorry.” I then continued mumbling nonsense. I continued crying until I heard him chuckle. “No need to apologize...We all have secrets bursting to tell, but sometimes we can’t hold them. Honestly, I already knew you told the police.” With those words, I felt a void begin to form in my stomach. But I ignored it, and I was glad, He wouldn’t be angry, that he, wouldn’t lash out on me or someone else. Hisa smiled softly and gently caressed my hair. “Mura, promise me you’ll never lie, and if you need anything, just lean on me...depend on me if necessary, I’ll always be here for you. Will you be here for me?” Suddenly he got close to my face and kissed me. I did nothing, and I just accepted him.  
From that day on, I felt, affection towards him, I felt, secure, I felt happy. I could, lean onto him, depend on him...That’s what he wanted. For me to be his, and only his. For months which then turned into two years, I ignored every warning that was put in my path, I just wanted to feel...protected. I would listen to every, command, action, any gesture he did, just like the perfect girl I was to him. I even doubted myself if I wasn’t around him, I only felt, validated if I was around him. I was the puppet, and the strings were to be yet revealed.  
Sophomore year of Highschool came in, I got closer to Him and I even defended him when he got angry at others, trying to reason with them and to calm him down, I was practically anger management for him. He would sometimes lash out on me and then immediately apologize, If I wandered off, arrived late, or sometimes contradict what he says. Luckily, he didn’t leave any permanent scars...Physically. One day though, he snapped at me, saying some really degrading stuff to me, and this would continue day after day, It was either very direct or subtly. And It just broke me, I barely talked, contradicted him, only listen and obey.  
One day, I decided to go to the library for my free period, instead of going to the gym to go look at Hisa. I entered the library and began searching for books, then I saw a book that caught my eye, and I went to grab it, someone at the same time grabbed it as well. I exchanged glances with this other person. 

A boy with straight, auburn hair who was only slightly taller than me locked his green eyes with mine. He held a notebook close to his chest in his other hand. His lips part in surprise and I flinched, my eyebrows furrowing and quickly glancing away in fear. “I-I’m sorry, oh god, I…” 

He blinks, tilts his head, then opens his notebook to a page with a pen inside. He clicks the pen, then begins writing something in the notebook. He follows this by holding up his notebook to My face. I flinched in surprise again, screwing my eyes shut, but then slowly peeking them open to see the message on the notebook.

“It’s fine, you can have it. But are you alright?” I blinked, I then spoke quietly. “Alright? Is..T-there s-something wrong with me? Did I do something?” I turned around to look at my surroundings. He shook his head, writing in his notebook again “No. You just seem tired, that’s all.” I nodded “Oh...sleep, I’ve been getting it...I think...I’m not so sure anymore.” I gave a strained smile. “Also, If you w-want to read this book, you could have it...Or we could both read it?” I shrugged, not sure what he would say. He clicked his pen again, a small smile at the edge of his lips this time. “Of course! I don’t mind, so sure.” My face lit up slightly, happy that someone agreed to my idea. I grabbed the book and I walked to one of the tables. Him following behind me, I sat down at a random table and pulled out a seat for him as well. When he sat down, I opened the book and began reading. Time went flying, but then I remembered: “Say, what’s your name...I’m M-Murasaki.” He perked his head up and looked at me, he wrote in his notebook “Yorihiko Sabato. You can call me Hiko.” I smiled at him “Nice to meet you” I then glanced at the clock, realizing what time it was. “crap” I mumbled “Say Hiko, would you like to...meet again like this? I enjoyed our time together” Being truthful, at that time, being away from Hisa and spending time with Hiko, made me feel at ease, I felt, alive. I smiled at Hiko and thanked him quickly grabbing my belongings and speed walking out of there.

I smiled slightly, and then as I walked out of the library remembering what just happened, and just right outside the door, Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me. I looked up, my eyes trembling. And it was him, his gaze piercing my soul. “Where were you?” I looked down at the floor stuttering. “I-I was at the library, I wanted to read..S-so I...” Hisa grumbled, but then looked at me affirming “If you want to go there, just tell me, so I can be sure where you are at all times...You worried me sick Mura. Now, don't go doing that again” I merely nodded. Little did I know that Hiko heard everything.  
The next day I arrived at the library, Hisa dropping me off and leaving, I encountered Hiko there, and we continued reading. After a bunch of weeks, Hiko and I became close friends, we talked, mostly me, about books and experiences, and well I felt happy! I felt secure, I felt like I was myself, once more. Eventually, I felt like I should mention, Hisa, and what was really happening. The truth.

I told him during a free hour, everything that happened, from the day we met, Until now. Realizing what happened, I wasn’t supposed to be guilty. And there, talking to him, I cried, not tears of guilt, but I felt freed crying, without feeling the void in my stomach consume me. Hiko then hugged me the whole way through. After some weeks, I began feeling a bit better I still had fear and insecurities, but I felt safer to express them to Hiko, I really trusted him, To even say that when the time was right, I would end it all with Hisa. But Hisa caught onto this, then one day. “Hey Mura, let’s go to the library, shall we?” I blinked “O-oh? Are you sure, I...t-thought you didn’t like r-reading?” “Well I thought giving books another chance, and well, see what’s so interesting in that library.” I nodded “Well the books are interesting, that’s why I like going there.” I placed a smile, hoping he didn’t see through me, I just don't want him to hurt Hiko, If he did, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself. “Well then, let’s go.” Hisa grabbed my hand and he proceeded to lead me to the library like I didn’t know the way there. I entered the library and saw Hiko there. I waved at him slightly before being pulled by Hisa to the horror section. Hiko blinked, confused, as I was being dragged. I continued to look for books as Hisa skimmed through a bunch of books. I continued looking at some books, but actually thinking of how to get to Hiko. So then I turned to Hisa “Hey, Hisa.” He turned and smiled “Yes Mura?” “ Coconuts have milk but why aren’t they classified as a mammal?” Hisa closed his book and stared at me “I-” and He froze. “Ok he’s buffering, let’s go.” I quickly tiptoed away from the horror section and snuck to the tables. I tapped Hiko on the shoulder and waved at him “Hi, again.” Hiko smiled and he waved back. “Hiko, want to continue reading the book?” Hiko nodded, and I smiled at him. Quickly his eyes filled with fear, I tilted my head and saw his eyes looking behind me. I then felt a sinister presence behind me, and I turned around. I gulped “H-Hisa...Guess, you...erm..” I looked down, stepping in between Hiko and Hisa. Hisa stood there menacingly without a word, he wasn’t looking at me but giving an angry stare at Hiko.

“So this is what you do at the library...I’m pretty surprised Mura. Wouldn’t you like to introduce yourself?” He rose an eyebrow at Hiko. He clicked his pen and began writing. But impulsively I said, “His name is Yorihiko- -” “I didn’t ask you, he can say it himself.” “Wait I mean--” “keep quiet.” Before anything else came out I closed my mouth and put my head down. Hiko glanced at me furrowing his eyebrows, he then finished writing and he showed it to Him “My name is Yorihiko Sabato, hello.” Hisa gave a delinquent sneer “Eh? Don’t you speak?” I inhaled “That’s what I was trying to tell you...If you listened for once” I said that last part mumbling. “Tch...Well, Mura, you go hang out with him... Instead of Me? Mura, I thought you were better than this, I mean you’re breaking my heart.” He said raising his voice pitch slightly. “He’s my friend Hisa, let me socialize for once goddammit!” I clenched my fist and my mouth trembled. “Hey now Mura, aren’t you exaggerating here? Calm down-”  
“That’s Enough, Hisateru Tsumaki.” Hisa froze, “Is Mura angry? How adorable...and quite pathetic, but adorable” He tried to give an innocent smile. “No Hisa, I-I’m done with you...I’m done with you, making me feel Useless...pathetic...You made me depend on you...You isolated me...Manipulated me...Into, Loving you, I thought what you gave me was, love...I like sweet caring guys, but you’re nothing of that!” My voice began to crack, and tears began to appear. “I only thought of you as a friend, but you couldn’t accept that couldn’t you?! I liked you Hisa, but not like this...I’m done being tormented into feeling like I’m the wrong one here. Hisateru Tsumaki, I’m breaking up with you.” I held my tears, and I stood firm, staring the devil right in the eye. There I saw Hisa’s eyes become dull. “Mura, are you serious. You’re joking, I’m sure you’re joking, this is just a very...very SHITTY joke isn’t it?” He began giggling. “Just gotta let it go, Just gotta let it go…” I stepped back and I gently grabbed Hiko’s hand, him jerking up surprised, “Let’s get out of here quickly Hiko.” I then gave a sad smile and I then left the library.  
After we got to a safe distance, I looked at Hiko, and I began shaking a lot, and there I cried, hugging him. Hiko got surprised, but then hugged me back, trying to make me feel safe, and it worked After, I calmed down.  
It’s been a while since I was in that situation, but it’s sometimes scary for me to remember. But I feel, better from now, Surer of my decisions, and who I am, I feel...Freed, like a bird who’s cage, was Opened. I feel, happy, and Full again. But this isn’t the end, there’s much more, but this time, without him.  
I like being happy, I like being complete, I feel like this is my true self, and this is the Truth of me and my truth Only.  
I wonder how the others saw this situation.  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Leave any tips, suggestions, and comments!


End file.
